


the silence in between

by but_seriously



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_seriously/pseuds/but_seriously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a fire in his mind, burning through every crevice and crackling in the dark, never smoldering: always bright. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the silence in between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eenaangel at tenshinrtaiga's Klaroline Comment Ficathon on LJ. Originally posted in 2012 on ff.net.
> 
> Prompt: kol/klaus/caroline  
> Bring on the Tequila oh  
> On fire on Tequila oh

She's a fire in his mind, burning through every crevice and crackling in the dark, never smoldering: always bright.

She could be sitting next to him, at the opposite end of the room, walking down the street in San Fran-fucking-cisco and she'd still draw a smile from his lips with the way her eyes flash before she raises her glass, matching him shot for shot.

 

He's the straw that breaks the camel's back, the drop that makes the cup run over, the biting wind that makes her shiver.

He's the rage that hums low, creeping up like a bruise, and when he wraps his arms around her like he doesn't want to let go she closes her eyes, throws caution to the wind.

Over her shoulder, Klaus sends his brother a smile, no light in his bright blue eyes.

 

It's an unspoken agreement, and they stick to it.

He'll slide in next to her and she'll tell him about her day and he'll nod and play along and she'll pretend to believe that he actually cares and he buys her a drink and all is well in the world, she declares.

He watches her with dark eyes and makes sure she swallows every last drop of it.

 

He's the cold space beside her in bed, so empty and vast. He's the tick of the clock as she waits for him, toes dancing restlessly against the windowsill. He's the bubbles that disappear when she lingers in the water for far too long, fingers numbed.

She lets herself think of bar tops and golden light, of the glint in his eyes and the catch of her throat after one toast too many.

She lets herself think she has a choice, gathers up the bubbles and blows them away, but the moment she does, Klaus appears, warming up the water with him.

 

She takes her Tequila with salt, chasing the bitterness away with lime while he drinks his straight up, his throat lighting up like an inferno. And when he looks at her, and when she smiles like that, all hunger and burning and need, he can almost forget that she's spoken for.

Almost.


End file.
